overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skill Article Format/@comment-37944167-20191223060528/@comment-40079253-20191225234610
'Arts/Style' is for me an appropriate value for 'grouping skills' in 'type2', because it is an effect and category of these skills. 'Arts and Style Skills' as category name? Braham's Enhanced Magic should be an example of the fact that Arts/Style does not always fit. The skill obviously means all the spells of Braham, a grouping. Is it an Arts/Style? Braham doesn't have a very different fighting style than some other magicians, just better spells. Thoughts on Braham's Enhanced Magic? It is only my evaluation that these do not describe arts/style. But I wouldn't mind it if it was called Arts/Style as type. My thoughts on 'attached to' in infobox. After several rewrites I am slowly beginning to like 'Provided by' and 'Right Option 3' with 'Character Alone' as an option for only dependent on the character. In the following, an asset means a named attachment in the status of a character, which can be of type Class, Item, Skill, Stat or Title. For example, the Stat Insight can provide the skill Character Observation. Left Options: Found in / Attached to / Bound to / Component of / Option in / Depends on / Dependency of / Provided by Right Option 1: Item, Character Contains the minimal information that I would like to have. The assigning was made to reflect whether the skill is tied to a transferable item between characters or to a character or both. Whether it is a title, skill or anything else, they are always bound to a character in the end. Whether user or NPC does not matter. Right Option 2: Item, Title, Skill, Class, Character / Other / None. Contains an extension compared to the 'Right Option 1'. The assignment was done to indicate the various named types of characters' assets to which the skill is attached. Simply explained in which description the skill appears as an option, referenced by the author via the translator of Overgeared with 'attached to'. The value 'Item' counts as an asset type like 'Title', 'Skill' or 'Class', the types of assets in whose descriptions a skill appear. The type 'Character / Other / None' represents a case where there is no attaching to a character's asset other than the character itself. In the end it should be just one word, but depending on the keyword another one fits better. For a more detailed explanation, a class skill would have the value 'Class' if the skill is mentioned in a class description. But 'Class' is not the value if it is not mentioned in the description for which it is a class skill. It would be the value 'Character / Other / None'. Right Option 3: Item, Title, Skill, Class, Stat, Character / Other / None. Contains an extension compared to the 'Right Option 2'. Mentioned as part of statuses, it lists several types of characters' assets by which the skill is being provided depending on their availability. The skill is a dependency that may or may not be found in descriptions. It is usually indicated by the context during the acquisition or usage. If the providing asset is lost, the provided skill is also lost, also temporarily. The value 'Item' counts again as an asset type like 'Title', 'Skill' or 'Class'. The type 'Character / Other / None' represents a case in which only the character itself and no asset provides the skill. For example, all class skills of a class are provided by the class. The class skills are lost when the class is lost. If the loss is permanent, and not just temporary, the skills are also lost when the class is regained, except for the skills gained on acquisition. edit: Only edited with regard to right option 2, stat removed. No stat has yet attached a skill to the description as the author / translater has used the verb. Since right option 3 is used, this is not important. Finally, it is attached.